


Love Like Mad

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying During Sex, Feelings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: “Aw, no,” Clint said, “I wasn’t going to cry at our wedding.”“Babe, you were always gonna cry at our wedding,” Bucky said fondly.





	Love Like Mad

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do a smuttier fill for this prompt. But this happened.

They stumbled into the hotel room, kissing madly. Clint had one hand curved around Bucky’s jaw and another curved around his ass, and he was a delirious mix of happy and exhausted.

Bucky kicked the door shut behind them and backed Clint into the dresser. Clint used the opportunity to pull Bucky’s hips closer and grind into him. Bucky made a low noise and pulled back to start in on the buttons on Clint’s shirt. Clint made himself dizzy trying to watch, so he fumbled with Bucky’s tie instead.

“How’s that going, butterfingers?” Bucky asked fondly.

“That’s Mister Butterfingers to you,” Clint said. He squinted at the tie, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. “Besides, I just have a bow tie, it’s not like you’ve got it hard.”

“I think you’ll find I do,” Bucky murmured in his ear before biting his earlobe. He rolled his hips against Clint’s in a slow grind.

Before Clint could do anything more than gasp out an “oh fuck,” there was a knock on the door.

Bucky stilled and they both waited.

There was a second knock and a voice called, “Room service!” 

“Tony goddamn Stark needs to learn boundaries,” Bucky muttered as he leaned back.

“That wasn’t Tony,” Clint said. 

“No, but I bet it was his idea. It’s probably a basket of sex toys,” said Bucky.

“Mmm, dibs,” said Clint.

Bucky huffed out a laugh and steered Clint toward the bed. He pushed Clint gently down on the edge of it.

“Wait here,” he said, heading for the door. 

Clint stared down at the shiny gold band on the fourth finger of his left hand and felt another burst of happiness bubble up in him. He was married. They were married. He was married to Bucky and Bucky was married to him, and every day for the rest of his life he got to say he got to marry Bucky Barnes.

He must have dozed off staring at his ring because the next thing he knew Bucky was crouched in front of him and gently shaking him awake. 

“Hey babe,” Bucky said with a soft smile.

“Hey,” said Clint.

“I think we should get you to bed, love,” said Bucky. “You’re dead on your feet.” 

“But wedding sex,” Clint said. He meant it, but even as he watched Bucky untying his shoes his eyelids felt heavy. 

“I don’t think you’re up for any of the acrobatic plans you’ve been coming up with,” Bucky said as he slid off Clint’s shoes.

“Maybe not,” Clint grumbled, helping Bucky slide off his jacket and shirt, “but now I just feel cheated.”

Bucky’s hands, hot and cool, slid down his sides.

“S’pposed to be the best day of our lives and no orgasms?” Clint said pathetically.

Bucky looked up at him from where he knelt with his hands on Clint’s belt buckle.

“Well, if you think you can stay awake for it, maybe we can get one in.”

“Hell yeah,” Clint said. His cock was already getting hard again.

“Get yourself undressed and in bed,” Bucky said.

Bucky stood up and opened his shirt and tie enough to pull them over his head in one move. Clint wriggled out of his suit pants and underwear as quickly as he could manage. As he settled in the middle of the bed, Bucky was stepping out of his pants and kicking them off to the side. After grabbing the lube from the bedside table he climbed in bed after Clint, covering him with his body and kissing him again.

Clint groaned as Bucky frotted against him before rolling them both on to their sides.

“Wanted to mess up your suit,” Clint said. He heard the snick of the lube bottle as he kissed as much of Bucky’s neck as he could reach. 

“I know you did,” Bucky said. 

He reached down between them and wrapped a hand around both their cocks.

“Oh fuck,” Clint gasped at the slick touch. His hips jerked toward Bucky and his fingers dug into Bucky’s ass.

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky crooned.

Clint lost a little time rocking into Bucky’s fist. Bucky kept the pressure just right, twisting his hand and thrusting his cock along Clint’s. Clint was torn between looking down and watching Bucky’s face. His eyes, such a clear blue, were so beautiful up close. His husband’s eyes. Feelings welled up in Clint’s throat as he realised again that he was really married to this man. He swallowed a noise that would only embarrass him and felt a prickling at the corner of his eyes.

“You close?” Bucky asked, misinterpreting his noise. He moved his hand faster and the precome that was dripping from both of them made the job easier.

“Yeah,” Clint said raggedly.

Bucky threw a leg over his hip, dragging him closer, and tightened his grip. 

“Gonna make you feel so good baby,” Bucky said.

“You do. You already do,” Clint said. 

And then he was coming and crying all at once, completely overwhelmed. When his head cleared, he saw that Bucky was looking at him with concern, but Clint just shook his head and gave him an unsteady smile.

“Aw, no,” he said, realising, “I wasn’t going to cry at our wedding.”

“Babe, you were always gonna cry at our wedding,” Bucky said fondly. He gave Clint a quick kiss. “But really, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just… We’re married. It really happened, and you’re my husband. We’re husbands.”

“Yeah. We are,” Bucky said. His right hand, wearing its own golden band, came up and cupped Clint’s face.

“Hello, husband,” he said.

“Hello, husband,” Clint said back.

Bucky leaned in and kissed him, and Clint could feel a smile on his lips. He could also feel, as he pressed up against Bucky, that his husband was still hard.

“Should I give you hand with that, Mr. Barton?” he said.

“You’d better, Mr. Barnes,” Bucky said.

Clint kissed him again and reached between them. He stroked Bucky fast, his come making it slick and messy. Bucky groaned and it only took a minute before Clint brought him off. Bucky came, arching into Clint’s touch and spilling over his hand. Clint stroked him through it until Bucky started to pull back.

“Hell yeah, wedding sex,” Clint said, feeling utterly satisfied and ready to pass out. 

Bucky snorted next to him. He was clearly winning best husband as he fished the box of tissues off the bedside table and started cleaning them up. Clint yawned so hard his eyes closed and when he opened them again he saw Bucky smirking at him.

“Sh-shut it,” Clint said as a second yawn took over him.

“Give me your aids, babe,” Bucky said. 

He gently took out Clint’s aids, and Clint watched fuzzily as Bucky reached over him to set them on the table. 

_Love you,_ Bucky signed as he settled beside Clint.

 _Love /you/,_ Clint signed, pressing it emphatically to Bucky’s chest even as his eyes slid closed.

He was dimly aware of Bucky pressing a kiss to his hand before he let his exhaustion overtake him and he fell asleep.


End file.
